


His Sun

by AcieReyloPawesome



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Barely any dialogue, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo fluff, Star Wars - Freeform, The Last Jedi - Freeform, cuteness, just story, kiss, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcieReyloPawesome/pseuds/AcieReyloPawesome
Summary: Ben knows he needs to let Rey know about his feelings sooner or later. He has a unique way of doing it.





	His Sun

He stared at her. She stared back, and her extraordinary eyes sparkled. He had always been so intrigued by those same eyes. They were ones of such a unique shade. He couldn’t help but feel breathless whenever she looked at him. 

He remembered the first time he’d seen her. He was thankful he’d been wearing a mask, knowing that had he not, she and the stormtroopers would have seen just how mesmerized he’d actually been. She was nothing special. Just a desert rat from Jakku. A nobody with no particular role in the story. And yet, she was everything to him. He had felt such a strong connection to her that time. It had felt like they’d known each other from somewhere. She seemed so familiar, but yet still so strange. He couldn’t figure out where or why he would know her. But he was sure he did. 

That time they’d first met, he had immediately known he wanted her. In more than just one way. He had to admit that she was attractive. It felt strange to see someone in that kind of light when they stare at you in horror, but he had gotten used to it. After all, that was how most of the galaxy saw him. With pure terror in their eyes, they would look at him, and in fear obey whatever he’d tell them to do. This girl had seemed like them. She was afraid at first, but then a few moments later, she wasn’t. Suddenly, she was no longer a scared child that reminded him of the Little Red Riding Hood, but instead a woman that would not bow to his command. She refused. And that drew him to her even more. 

Over time, their relationship had developed. At first, she still saw him as a monster. That didn’t surprise him at all. What did surprise him was how quickly she did a complete 180. Out of nowhere, she was no longer calling him a monster, and instead reaching out her hand and flying herself to him. She had truly believed she could change him. It hurt him to know that he had failed. They had both failed. 

He knew that in his case he could never be purely light, no, not again. His mind had been poisoned for too many years, there was no going back now. Nothing could reverse the years of pain and torment in his head. Even if Snoke was dead, the toxic thoughts he’d planted in the Supreme Leader’s head still would occasionally ring in his head. He couldn’t just forget them or try not to think about them. He would never be light. 

And he knew that she would never be dark, either. She was too good. Too pure. She had gone through issues in her life, so many things had happened to her when she was just a young child. And yet she’d pulled through. Somehow, she’d succeeded in becoming light. He had thought many times that her past would be enough to turn her. He had been wrong every time. The truth was that he could never turn her truly dark and she could never turn him truly light. They didn’t fit into each others’ worlds.   
But what they could do was create a new world. A one that fused together both of their worlds, taking only the best parts and applying them in the best possible manner. A world that was not ruled by the Light side or the Dark side. As the old saying went, “Darkness without light is an abyss, light without darkness is blinding.”. A world that was in the middle. 

A Grey world. 

If they worked together, they could do it. Maybe. Just maybe. If they were meant to be together, anyways. Maybe they were too different. Maybe they could never make it work based on their different views. But one thing was for certain. Ben really wanted to make it work.   
He loved Rey. More than he’d ever loved anyone. She was his pull to the light. She was his water, his sun, his oxygen. She filled his every need and she gave him life. She was his balance, and he knew that with her he could finally be happy. 

Rey looked at him, and her lips curled into a smile. Ben knew that she could hear him through the force bond. And that was exactly what he’d wanted. He wasn’t always good with words when it came to expressing them orally. But with thoughts, it was easier to handle and he still knew she could hear him. Her hand moved forward, her fingers brushing Ben’s. Taking the hint, he took her hands in his, but didn’t for a second look away from her eyes. Those beautiful, beautiful eyes. 

“Yeah, I agree”, she said, and her smile grew. He stared at him. His sun. His ray of sunlight. The bright source of light that cheered him up. 

“Did you hear all that?” Ben asked. 

Rey nodded. “I love you too.”

Ben stared at her. For the longest time, he’d felt so alone. No one had ever made him feel this way. Like he was on fire and freezing at the same time. His free hand made its way to her cheek, and he pulled her closer to him. She smiled at him, letting go of his hand as well and already wrapping her arms around his neck. Ben took one last look into those perplexing eyes before closing the distance between them. 

The sun of his world.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaaaah I know this is short but I just got the idea and was like 'hey I haven't posted in a while, might as well' so yea here we are
> 
> anyways thank you for reading! I hope you liked it and if you did, then leave a kudos and a comment! Bye!


End file.
